


Sanders Sides Stories OneShots

by NiftyBookGal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Queerplatonic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleepy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Morality | Patton Sanders, Tired Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyBookGal/pseuds/NiftyBookGal
Summary: Oneshots, mostly cuddles & soft loving Virgil Sanders
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Purple Light (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sees Virgil having a silent anxiety attack & decides to see if cuddles will help.

Virgil is on his bed, not really tired, but sort of trying to fall asleep, or at least relax. He is fully dressed in his purple patchwork hoodie, ripped style purple tee, ripped dark skinny jeans, and black converse hi-tops. He is lying on his right side, knees bent halfway to his chest, right arm curled under his head, fingers twined in his own hair, hood up, left arm falling in front of him, hand in a slight fist up under his chin. He feels…. Not bad…. Not good…. Just existing. He kind of wishes he could curl up into a ball that would shrink and shrink until it disappeared into a small burst of purple light… and is gone. He is not suicidal… just wanting to peacefully cease to exist, because if you don’t exist you can’t feel or think.

***

Roman walks by Virgil’s room, the door is slightly open and he accidentally glances inside. What he sees just makes his heart soft. He sees Virgil, laying there, scrunch himself into a tighter ball than he was before. He looks almost… cold. Or lonely. Or both. The Princely side contemplates what he should do. He doesn’t want to intrude… but he wants to be there for his soft emo friend. He decides to go in and see if he can help.

***

Virgil scrunches his knees closer to his chest as he thinks about that disappearing speck of purple glow. That’s when he hears his door swing open softly… no latch sounds. Oh no! Was his door open? He hears steps on the dark carpet rug at the foot of his bed. Roman’s confident steps… and yet… they are so… gentle. 

“You okay, emo?” 

No answer. 

“Roman you idiot, he may be asleep!” he grimaces at his own brashness. Roman takes a few more soft steps forward, watching for clues as to whether Virgil is asleep or not. 

***

Virgil hears him… just doesn’t feel like answering and kind of can’t with his current mindset. He just feels so small and wants to shrink more. The disappearing purple light is still in the forefront of his mind.

Roman sees Virgil move inwards again. As if he’s trying to be smaller. Trying to disappear.

The chivalrous side makes his decision and, removing his elaborate buttoned jacket, lays down carefully on the bed behind the small boy. Roman scoots closer behind Virgil’s back, making sure not to disturb him.

Virgil hears Roman take off his coat and feels him dent the bed. What is he doing?

Roman, tee shirt covered chest to Virgil’s hoodie enveloped back, places his left arm following the smaller’s, hand up near Virgil’s chin. He waits a moment, not wanting to make the anxious side uncomfortable, but rather hoping for quite the opposite.

Virgil, eyes still shut, felt the prince’s chest on his back, warm even through the hoodie. Roman’s toned arm draped over his left side and chest, following the path of his own arm up to his chin. After a moment, Virgil opened his fist so they could hold hands. 

Roman saw the smaller, pale hand grasp his own and smiled. He moved closer and shifted so his legs were following Virgil’s as well… had he relaxed some? He didn’t seem to be as balled up as before.

As Virgil felt Roman move even closer, he arched his back into the protective side’s torso, wanting that comforting warmth. He felt Roman’s chin on his left shoulder and relaxed into the gentle squeeze of a hug. 

Roman had his head resting on his right hand as well as on Virgil’s shoulder, elbow propped behind Virgil’s head. If the smaller didn’t want to move his head onto Roman’s right arm, Roman would still be there with the rest of the hug. 

The two laid there for several minutes, just breathing. 

Virgil still had the purple light on his mind. But it wasn’t his whole thought process now. He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at his caring friend above him. 

Roman smiled as Virgil opened his eyes, giving a soft, low, sighing chuckle.

“Hmmm”

Virgil blushed and turned his head back, moving his right hand from his hair to cover his face. Roman gently pulled back the purple hood, smiling. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I just thought you might be needing a hug.” He said in that soft low voice.

Virgil smiled slightly.

“Was I right?” the Prince asked, brushing the bangs out of Virgil’s eyes and running his hand through the soft purple hair.

After a moment, Virgil nodded, moving his shoulders back and even closer into Roman’s chest. 

Roman smiled as the quiet side moved his own right arm and brought Roman’s under his head. 

Lying there with Roman wrapping him in warmth and care, from his right arm under his head to his left arm around him, holding hands, to their feet now on top of each other, Virgil relaxed. And as the outgoing side gently and absentmindedly played with his hair, Virgil felt the purple light grow and glow warmer, gently filling his whole heart and body, not shrinking anymore.


	2. Steady in the Mist (Analogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is sleeping again, but Logan can tell something is off

Logan walked by Virgil's door, noticing the sleeping emo laying on his right side. He nearly always slept in the same position it seemed. Logan continued on his way, setting the books and papers he was carrying down on his desk. As he began to work on his task at hand, he couldn't shake the thought of Virgil resting so… vulnerable. When he caught himself rereading a paragraph for the third time he finally sighed, closed his book and stood, heading toward the black and purple door. 

***

Virgil was resting… in a very loose sense of the word. Patton had asked him about his sleep schedule again and insisted that he take a nap while Patton was baking. Ordinarily, Patton would probably hold him on the couch to get Virgil to sleep, but he was busy. Still, he insisted that Virgil sleep this instant. So here he was, on his side as usual, eyes closed, attempting to relax enough to feel some difference when he woke up. If he woke up. Meaning if he actually slept. 

_ What’s something calming that Patton says to think of to sleep? _

Clouds. A grey cloud cover. Heavy and comforting. Surrounding. Darkening slowly till you slip into silent sleep. 

_ Unstable. Too wispy, misty.  _

Suddenly he was uncomfortable. Something was not right. It was too…. Flimsy. Nothing to steady him. Floating, he didn't like floating. Mist. Nothing real. Shapes take form, without form. Nothing below his feet. 

_ Can't wake up. Can't sleep.  _

There’s nothing quite unsettling like being aware that you are sleeping, uncomfortable with your thoughts and dreamlike state, but too far asleep to change anything. 

_ Foggy, frozen, uneasy silence. _

***

Logan paused in the doorway, watching Virgil for a moment. He seemed to be asleep and was quite still and peaceful. Logan almost turned to go back to his desk. 

No… too still. 

There was not the deep steady breathing of sleep, but rather the quiet shallow breaths of someone scared and hiding. The thoughtful side quietly entered the room so as not to startle the nervous one as he debated what the best course of action would be to take. Virgil still lay in the same position, still quietly breathing, still unmoving. Not tense, yet uneasy in some small indescribable way. Logan stood in front of Virgil and was going to lay a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to gently wake him and ask if he was alright. But then he remembered that Virgil tended to lash out when woken unexpectedly. He decided that reaction was a likely possibility in Virgil's delicate and uneasy… something beside slumber. So Logan thought if Virgil were to react physically, it would be better to be able to hold and steady him as he awoke, rather than get a black eye and a high strung emo besides.

***

_ Dark. grey. Just enough light and presence to be aware that there was nothing. Nothing to see, nothing to touch, nothing to hold. No movement. Just still uneasiness. Trying to find comfort in this mental cloud cover, but only producing uncertainty.  _

_ Then…  _ something. A presence.

***

Logan sat gingerly on the bed behind Virgil, lifting himself closer to be right next to him. He didn't want to startle the dark side awake before he himself was prepared. He didn't actually  _ want _ to startle him at all. Now, sitting directly behind Virgil on the bed, Logan laid a steady gentle hand on Virgil's shoulder, almost on his back considering how the side was curled facing away from him. 

Virgil froze, breath hitched. Logan spoke, low and soft, but steady and comforting. “Virgil? Are you alright?” 

***

Virgil knew that presence. A weight on his shoulder. Something…. Steady. Solid.  _ Real. _

_ “Virgil? Are you alright?” _

Still not awake, Virgil relaxed ever so slightly. 

***

Logan felt and saw Virgil relax under his hand and decided that more closeness would be justified. He put his left arm over Virgil's side and around his stomach and chest as he started to lay down more fully behind the smaller boy. 

***

Weight around his middle. An arm.  _ Comforting. Strong. Solid. _

Virgil rolled slightly and barely could make out a stern shape above and behind him.

“Logan?” Virgil barely mumbled as he rolled his shoulder into Logan's chest, looking up at him.

“Yes, I’m here Virgil.” 

The dark side seemed to melt as he closed his eyes again with a soft exhale, rolling slightly back onto his side. Logan moved his hand from Virgil's shoulder further across his back as he moved to lay behind him. 

Virgil shuddered. Logan froze, expecting the usually anxious side to hunch up and go tense again. He certainly was not expecting him to  _ lean into _ the touch. Slowly Logan began rubbing his hand across Virgil's back. Virgil shuddered again every few moments, but was gradually leaning more and more into Logan. The logical side eventually wrapped his arm around Virgil, pulling him closer in a firm yet gentle hug. Virgil turned to lean his head on Logan, facing him more. Logan moved his right hand to brush the ever present fringe from the sleeping side’s eyes. Softly he kissed the dark boy’s forehead.

“Rest well, storm cloud.”

Virgil stirred, flopping his right arm onto Logan's side in a loose, sleepy hug and the usually stoic side smiled softly.

***

Patton was finally finished cleaning up, pastries browning in the oven. “I better go check if Virgil actually slept any or just listened to MCR for a while” he thought, heading toward the purple door. He gently opened it, and what he saw made him freeze and clamp his hand over his mouth in an attempt to not squeal from the cuteness overload. 

Logan was half laying down, carding his fingers through a sleeping Virgil's hair. Virgil himself had his head on Logan's ribcage, one arm flopped over the taller side's waist, breathing deeply in a true contented sleep. 

Logan looked up as Patton moved away from the door. 

“Oh, Patton? Would you mind bringing me the book on my desk, near the top left corner I believe, as well as some jasmine tea?”

Patton just nodded and scurried off to make the best dang jasmine tea Logan had ever tasted if it just meant he would keep cuddling the sleeping Virgil. 

***

Virgil slowly became aware of… light? Contented warmth. The same presence as earlier. Solid shapes and feelings. No more mist and obscurity. He now had a blanket on him and someone was running their fingers through his hair. Slowly and methodically placing every piece before messing it up again. 

Breath. The rising and falling of a chest. Logan.  _ Logan??? _

Virgil's eyes blinked open, squinting at the sudden light. Rubbing his eyes he turned his head away, which just meant he was burying his face into Logan's chest. Logan set down his book and turned to see Virgil better. “Good afternoon. Do you feel rested? You were in a fairly deep state of sleep for a long while. Patton’s baking is out of the oven and he has requested your judgement of his skills, if you are so inclined.” 

Virgil just looked up at Logan in slight confusion. “How long have you been here?” 

“Oh I've been here since about 3. It's nearly half past 5 now.” 

Virgil kept looking at Logan between rubbing his eyes, then suddenly stopped, blushing. 

“Is everything alright Virgil?”

“Did… did you call me Storm Cloud?”

Logan paused, also blushing slightly. “Yes, I did. Is that alright? I won’t do it again if-” 

“No. I… I like it.” Virgil buried his face in his hands again. “It’s nice, coming from you.” 

Logan squeezed his shoulders in a warm hug.

“Well, I will keep that in mind,” he gently removed the anxious side’s hands from his face,leaning closer “storm cloud.” Gently, Logan pulled Virgil forward into a chaste, sweet kiss.

***

Patton, barely keeping his squeal of delight from escaping, decided that he would just wait in the kitchen for the two right brain boys to come out and get their own desserts.


End file.
